


One Day

by TheClassics4



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClassics4/pseuds/TheClassics4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Belle’s father finds her and Nick together, he puts a stop to their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

The garage was dark and silent while she waited. She knew it was only a matter of time before he got here and she held the glass of wine tightly in her fingers. Belle lived for these nights. The nights they could finally be together. Ever since the war had started, her father had kept a very close watch on her. But today, he’d been away on business and had returned home exhausted.

The government hadn’t forbidden Moe from talking of his work, but he kept it from Belle anyway. The Great War had caused the work to be doubled in his department and whether it was his own stress or concern he would worry her, he never said what he did and became angry if she asked. Financing a global war had brought out a terrible side in her father. Before it started, he was a good, pleasant man, now she couldn’t stand to be with him for more than a short car ride.

The door opened across the room and Belle straightened in the car, beaming when Nick rushed toward her, kissing her immediately. She was so eager for him. It really had been too long since they’d done this. Seeing him everyday, yet only ever able to say two words to him—it was torture. Belle sank back into the car, pulling him with her to the seat.

He gave a slight moan of surprise when their movement knocked the wine bottle from the seat and she giggled, releasing him to salvage whatever hadn’t spilled. Luckily, it hadn’t spilled on either of their clothing. Her dresses were replaceable, but his uniforms were expensive and her father would be angry if he ever stained them.

“Wine?” he asked, hopping into the seat next to her.

“Uh-huh,” Belle pulled her feet onto the seat and handed him a glass.

“Won’t complain,” he said, watching as she filled the glass. There was only enough wine to fill his, but he poured half into hers to share.

“Uh…here’s to…” Nick bit his lip.

“To late night meetings in the garage,” Belle finished and he smiled.

“Cheers.”

Their classes clinked together quietly and, while Belle took a small sip, Nick downed his glass blinking a few times. He smacked his lips and looked at her glass of wine, waiting for her to finish.

“In a hurry for something?” she asked, slowly taking a small sip.

“Well,” he raised an eyebrow, looking down her neck, “There is one thing.”

“Really?” she took another sip and he leaned in, kissing her neck softly. “Well, I’m sorry you gulped your wine, but I want to enjoy my beverage.”

With a small whine of protest, he continued to move his lips down to her shoulder. But Belle was true to her decision. God only knew when they would have another night and Belle would hate it if they wasted it by only stripping naked and loved each other.

Before the war, they’d had more time together for things other than…that. Being her father’s chauffer gave him mostly free time during the day. And a free car. They’d had long walks around the city while her father worked, he drove her to the beach and they had talked and laughed late into the night. They’d fallen in love.

It was only with these nights of coupling did they keep their love alive. Still, Belle couldn’t help but wish for more.

“How was your day today?”

“Pleasant,” he murmured into her neck. “How is your drink?”

“Pleasant. What did you do?”

“Mm, thought about you.” He toyed with the lacy sleeves of her dress and Belle smiled.

“Flattery won’t make me finish my drink any faster, Nicholas,” she chided gently as he slipped a hand down the front of her dress. But she sipped a little more of the sweet wine when he moved his hand. “What did you do today?”

“I went to see Bay.”

“How is he?”

“The same.” With a little squeeze of his fingers, he looked up to her glass, “Are you drinking slowly on purpose, dear. Have I done something to justify this punishment?”

Carefully and much to Nick’s delight, she set the glass down beside the seat. Belle turned to him and he stilled his hand when she ran her fingers through his hair. “Whatever happened to just talking? I miss talking to you.”

“I miss talking too, sweetheart,” he brushed his free hand against her cheek and smiled. “What did you do today?” he asked with all sincerity.

“I went swimming today with Ruby, and then I read a bit.”

“What’d you read?”

“Shakespeare.”

“Ah, poet of love.” His attention was again away from conversation at the mention of love, but Belle finally conceded and let him kiss her. At least they had a few words before they started touching. They didn’t get their clothing fully out of the way, but it was easy enough to find each other.

The awkward positioning the car forced was no longer an issue. They’d been here enough times to know how to angle themselves, to know where to place their hips and hands, to enjoy each other to the fullest.

He laid over her for a few minutes, breathing deeply and Belle stroked his hair. “Belle,” he breathed, “I love you. So much.”

Belle smiled and pressed her lips to his neck, “I love you too.”

Nick hugged her closer at her words and kissed her again, three more times and softer than he had in hot passions. She kissed him back, already longing to be with him again. And he was ready too, she could feel it.

Then suddenly, Belle was blinded by the overhead light. “What the hell is this?” Nick barely had time to pull from her before he was yanked by his collar from the car.

“Papa!” Belle called, frantically arranging her skirt as she reached for Nick. Her father had him by the neck, pressed against the garage wall.

“I take care of your son, you bastard! And this is how you repay me?!” Her father was red with anger and Nick’s trousers were still down around his thighs as he gasped for air. The gardener stood by in the doorway, watching.

“Papa!” Belle tried pulling her father’s arms from Nick’s throat, but he was so much stronger than her and she did nothing.

“You steal my wine and defile my daughter?!”

Nick gurgled at him and Belle screamed at her father, trying to yank his closing fingers away. He finally released Nick and he collapsed on the ground, wheezing.

“Nick,” Belle tried to kneel next to him, but her father gripped her tightly by the arm and hauled her away from him. “Nick!”

She was pulled out before he could even get his breath to call back. Moe didn’t stop until he had dragged Belle all the way inside and had locked the door behind them.

“What is the matter with you, girl?!” Moe bellowed at her, his grip on her arm tightening.

“Let go!” Belle ripped her hand away and made for the door, but he stopped her.

“Do you have any idea what your actions would do to you?! To this family?!”

“Why does that matter?”

“I have worked too damn hard to have you to ruin everything! I will not allow this!” Instead of reaching for her this time, he grabbed the door handle before her.

“You can’t stop me from being with him,” she said, very calmly. Her father never listed when women yelled, only getting angrier at a shrill tone. “We love each other. And I would give up all of this,” Belle gestured at the luxurious family room they stood in. “And I will if it’s the only way.”

After a long moment of just staring at each other, her father finally relented, releasing his grip on the door with a sigh. The expression on his face hadn’t changed, “Go bring him in. I want to talk to him.”

Immediately, she dashed past him back into the bleak night. Nick was walking a few paces behind the gardener, holding his jacket over one arm. When he looked up and saw her, barely had time to brace himself as she crashed into him.

“What happened?”

Belle pulled back from him, “He wants you to come inside.”

“And is that—”

“I don’t know…he wants to speak with you.”

Swallowing, he gazed past her, looking very hesitant. Belle squeezed his hand and started to lead him forward. Moe watched them approach with his arms folded over his chest.

“No, Belle, you wait here,” he said when Belle started to follow Nick inside. With a small nudge, he had the door closed and she was left waiting on the steps. The look on her father’s face hadn’t been one to indicate he was willing to accept this.

“I’m sorry, Miss Belle,” the Gardner said, shuffling nervously at the bottom of the steps, “I tried to stop him. Distract him if I could.”

“Thank you, Jefferson,” Belle said numbly.

“Will you get Ms. Potts to my room, please?” Belle said, hurrying down the stairs.

Jefferson looked confused and quickly followed her, “Miss Belle?”

“Please, just call her to my room.” Belle held her skirt to run faster, leaving Jefferson at the front of the house. It was too late for any servants to be about the house and Belle didn’t bother trying to be quiet as she ran. She wouldn’t need much, only a few dresses and the tiny bit of money she’d saved.

The suitcase was almost filled when Ms. Potts came panting through the door. Her hair was a mess and she was still tying the robe closed over her nightdress. “What on earth is going on?”

“Papa…” Suddenly words failed her and tears made her eyes burn. When Ms. Potts rushed to embrace her, they came spilling out over. “Nick and I…were in the garage.”

“There, there, now,” Ms. Potts pulled back, wiping away Belle’s tears. “It’ll be alright.”

“No,” Belle shook her head, “No, I have get all my things together.”

“For what?”

The last few dresses fit inside the suitcase and Belle closed it, wiping away tears that still escaped her. “He’s going to send Nick away. I know it. I’m going with him.”

“What? Belle, you can’t leave. Let me talk to him.”

“It won’t do any good!” Belle protested. “I need your help, you have to distract him so we can get away. You’re the only person who knows if something were to go wrong. He would believe you!”

“Shucks, girl. You can’t ask me to lie to your father.”

Slowly, Belle clicked the suitcase shut. “You’re not going to help me?”

“I—your father is a very stubborn man…” she said quietly. Belle nodded. Ms. Potts had a family of her own and needed this job. It was wrong of her to have called Ms. Potts. Belle could do this on her own.

“I understand. Go back to bed.”

“Belle—”

“I shouldn’t have called for you,” Belle slid the suitcase from the bed and squeezed her with one arm. “I’ll write to you.”

Ms. Potts’ voice still echoed after her, but Belle was determined not to stop. Her father was nowhere in sight, but if she stopped, there was a chance he could find her. She would not let him stop her. Just outside the front door, she could see Nick’s darkened silhouette walking to the street.

“Nick!” she called, flying down the stairs to catch him.

“What are you doing?” he asked, receiving her with one arm.

“He sent you away, didn’t he?” Belle asked, though she knew the answer. Nick nodded, pulling away from her.

“Yes, what are you doing with that?” He looked at the suitcase in her hand.

“I’m going with you.”

For a second he almost looked like he was going to smile, but he shook his head and when he looked up there were tears in his eyes. “You can’t.”

“Yes. I can. My father doesn’t—”

“No, you can’t.” He licked his lips before speaking further, “He said that if I were to go, he would keep the services for Bay in place.”

Silently, Belle nodded.

“Belle, he’s sick. I need what your father is giving him. I can’t just—” he was speaking as if he feared she would try and convince him otherwise.

“I know.” Belle nodded and released his hand. “He’s your son.”

“I love you,” he said. He sounded so apologetic about his words—regretful— but they both knew he had to choose Bay. He was a father first, he’d always said so.

He pressed the heel of his palm into his eyes, “I’m sorry, Belle.” Tears were no doubt being pressed back by his hands and it broke her hear to see him so torn. She didn’t want him to have to choose between her and his son—she would not let him choose. Nick loved her with all his heart, but his heart was his son.

When she wrapped her arms around him, he hesitated a moment before he let himself hold her, but when he finally did, his grip was iron tight. He kept whispering how sorry he was, how he didn’t want to leave her, they would not be apart long.

“I know,” she whispered back to him over again.

“Belle!” Her father’s voice rang out sharply around them, making her tighten his grip on him. She could tell Nick had looked up from her shoulder, but she wouldn’t let go of him yet. “Belle! Come inside now!”

His arms were beginning to loosen, but she only clung tighter to him. Why was her father ruining this moment—their moment? He’d already ruined everything in this one night. She needed this last moment.

“Belle,” Nick whispered to her. Then a little more urgently and she knew her father was coming for her.

“No.”

“Belle,” he was pulling at her arms now, trying to untangle her. She could only shake her head, tears overpowering her again. Nick made a pained noise when he saw them and he kissed her, desperately before her father could part them. “Oh, sweetheart.”

There had only been one time when Nick had seen her cry. When her mother had died. Belle didn’t get emotional, not over things that didn’t matter. But Nick. He mattered.

The thought of being without him made her entire being ache. He told her he could find a way to be together, but that was just an empty promise. She knew if they were ever together again, it would be a miracle. Or a disaster if his son were to die. And Belle wouldn’t wish for that.

“Belle.” Her father’s hands were on her shoulders pulling. “Let go.”

“Nick,” she whimpered, her father finally freeing her.

“I love you,” he said as her hand finally slipped from his. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and he wiped at them, “So much.”

Fighting her father would be useless and she let herself be led back inside. Where the house had once been dark and empty, it was filled now and every light in the front room had been turned on. Belle slumped against the door and faced her father.

“Don’t cry. This is for the best,” he said.

“How can you tell me what is best?!” Belle screamed, no longer caring for what her father thought of her. He was not her. He wasn’t a woman. He wasn’t in love—he’d never been in love. Who was he to think he knew what was best for her?

“Don’t you scream at me, girl,” Moe gripped her shoulder tightly making her wince.

“You’re a bastard,” she stated as calmly as she could and he narrowed his eyes. Belle grabbed his wrist and pried his hand away from her. “I don’t want to talk you.”

***

It was strange to wake up without Nick there. Even when they hadn’t spent the night together, he was always there in the morning, awaiting her father. Though Belle still carried out her routine, it took great effort to make herself dress every morning. She tried to find joy in what she did, she really did try. But at every meal, every lesson, every spare moment, she felt as if she would break in half.

Reading was the only thing she truly enjoyed anymore. She would sit outside, sometimes for so long birds would start to gather around her, not even blinking when she turned a page. But she no longer read stories of love. Adventure, action, horror even. They were the only things she cared to read now.

Her father didn’t recognize this. But there were some thing she could not hide. At first, she thought it must be a mistake. She would get it soon. She was never irregular, but perhaps stress would cause her period not to come.

So she waited. Days and days and there was still no blood. Ms. Potts found her that day, sitting on the floor next to her bed. She’d tried to get dressed. But she couldn’t find the will. Belle was expected to be strong and brave and perfect every day of her life and it was exhausting. She didn’t want to do it anymore.

“Belle, what are you doing on the floor, child?”

Tears streamed from her, yet more evidence that something was wrong. “I’m almost a month late.”

“Well…”Ms. Potts huffed as she plopped herself on to the bed and patted her shoulder, “Well, get up. We’ll take you to see a doctor.”

It took Belle a long moment to finally stand. She just wanted to sit. She didn’t want to move. But with a final sob, she made herself push away from the floor. Ms. Potts led her to the closet trying to whisper comforts to her.

Walking around, even just in her room, made her feel better. Her tears stopped and she was able to dress herself. Belle tried to be civil to the chauffer, but she couldn’t help but look at him and see Nick. He even wore the same as uniform Nick. The exact same clothes. And she hated him.

The doctor confirmed what deep down she already knew. He spoke more to her, but when she’d left the office, she couldn’t remember any of it. Just those words ‘Congratulations, you’re going to be a mother’.

“You’ll have to tell your father,” Ms. Potts said after they had been sitting in silence for some time.

“I know.” Belle wasn’t afraid of him. She was afraid of what he might propose they do about it. Going back to Nick would not be an option. Keeping the child wouldn’t be allowed either. There were so many horrible things he might say, but he could say all of them and the answer would still be no.

She would have this child. Nick’s child. The thought made her smile as she touched her stomach. She didn’t know how she should tell him—if she should tell him. Being a father was Nick’s greatest joy in life. If her father didn’t allow him to see their child, he would be distraught. He would try to be with Belle and their child, and in return, the son he already had would be neglected. She couldn’t do that to either of them.

The two of them were silent the rest of the way. Ms. Potts looked utterly miserable, wiping at her eyes with a handkerchief every few minutes. Belle wished she could muster some words of comfort for her; she’d been like a mother to her these past few years, but Belle could only stare out the window, her eyes dry.

“Where have you two been?” Her father was awaiting them when they pulled into the drive.

“Nowhe—”

“I’m pregnant,” Belle announced, “And Nick’s the father.”

Both her father and Ms. Potts looked at her in shock and when they didn’t answer her, she gave a nod and walked past them inside. 

The rest of the night, she was left in peace. She didn’t go down for dinner and it wasn’t brought up to her. She wasn’t hungry though. Sometimes she read, sometimes she slept, and sometimes she just lay on her back and rubbed her stomach.

She would be a good mother. This child would be loved. It was the one last thing she had of Nick and she would love it more than life itself. She even chose a name for the baby.

A boy would be called after his father. After Nick. A girl would be named Rose, both her mother’s name and Nick’s. It had been a coincidence that they’d laughed at often. When he bought her flowers, they were roses and they would share secret smiles when they saw them on the kitchen table.

Finally, in the late afternoon, she came downstairs. Moe was in his study talking to someone—business, Belle assumed. She ate little, feeling a little nauseous. As she bit into toast, she watched Jefferson work on tending the bushes. When he looked up, he smiled. If he had heard the news, it didn’t get to him. He looked as cheerful as ever.

After her light breakfast, she’d planned to go into the garden and read, but as she passed her father’s study again, he called her in.

There was a man standing beside her father. Belle had never seen him before, but Moe had his arm around him.

“I want to introduce you to meet Mr. George Anderson,” Moe beamed.

“Um, hello.” She gave a small curtsy and let him kiss her hand.

“Belle, George, is in need of a wife.”

“…Is he here for Ms. Potts then?”

Neither of them got her joke and George stared at her, opened mouth.

“He is here for you, girl,” her father said.

“Then, I’m sorry to disappoint. I’m not looking for a husband, Mr. Anderson.”

“But you need one. And he is willing to marry you and claim your child.”

“No, this baby isn’t his,” Belle snapped. No other man would claim this child.

“Belle!” Her father yelled, coming toward her. “I will not have my daughter in ruin. Not because of some damned chauffer!”

“I’m not marrying him.”

“Yes. You either marry him. Or you are no longer my daughter,” he whispered to her.

Her eyes stung at his words. She’d imagined him telling her this, but she never actually thought her father would say it to her. But she knew what she needed to do. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she nodded. “Okay. Then I’ll go.”

Once the decision was made, she went straight to her room. She didn’t think about why she was doing this, how she’d done this once before, but only on folding her dresses and placing her favorite books atop the clothing.

When she came down the stairs, her father still waited there with George.

“You’re not really going?”

“Yes. I won’t stay here if you insist on trying to decide how I live my life,” she said. “Promise me that you will keep taking care of Bay.”

“Belle…”

“Are you a man of your word or not?”

Sighing, his father nodded, “Yes, I am.”

“Then good-bye,” she said.

She didn’t regret not hugging him goodbye. Affection for her father had faded weeks ago. It could have been built back up, if he had only let it. He was determined to decide her fate, but she was her own woman. She didn’t know where she would go, but at least it would be her decision.

There was one stop she did make before the train station. The small townhouse in the city, nestled between two large apartment buildings, sat looking as comfortable as ever. Somewhere inside, Bay would be sleeping, or eating, or playing a card game. Maybe Nick would even be inside with him.

Maybe someday she would come back and see how they fared. Maybe someday Bay would be healthy again. Maybe someday Nick’s two children would be a family as he’d always wanted.

But today was not that day.


End file.
